


Wishes

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: One day, Kuroko gets a call from Akashi that brings the sweetest of smiles to his face, only for reality to come knocking on the door in crude fashion moments later.“Tetsuya, you are a man that no one can hold back. You persevere and never give up. I don’t know when, but I found myself charmed by you and your strange spell of care. You wanted all of your friends to be happy and smile together, and you worked hard to make that day happen. Tetsuya, you never gave up on me. Please stay true who you are.... I love you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the stuff I wrote 4 years ago. I think I remember writing this really late at night?

“Akashi-kun?” a certain teal haired male of 18 years answered his cellphone.

A small cough was heard on the other end of the phone. The teal haired man, Kuroko waited for the small hidden coughs to settle down before promptly responding. 

“Akashi-kun are you alright?” 

“Yes dear Tetsuya, I’m fine” Akashi’s melodic voice reassured. 

“Are you sick?” Kuroko reasoned 

“It seems so… “ Almost crackly Akashi replied. 

“You should take better care of yourself” 

Akashi coughed lightly a few times but a chuckle was evident. “I’m normally the one to lecture you.” Kuroko could almost see the small smile he knew was present on the other man’s face. 

“Did you call me for something?” questioned Kuroko, adjusting his grip on the phone. 

“Seeing as I am not feeling well I wanted to hear your voice. Tetsuya, did I ever tell you that you have a lovely voice? It’s as calm as water and as soothing as the sound of a gentle rain’s patter on a springs day.” Akashi’s voice was full of sincere warmth. 

Kuroko’s heart felt a creep of happiness crawling up, manifesting as a light blush. Akashi always did have a way with words but the sincerity of the other’s tone was so very full of love that Kuroko couldn’t help but feel child like joy from it. 

“Go get some rest,” Kuroko brushed off. 

Akashi sighed “Don’t fret, I will…” his voice fell weak before coming back “It’s funny, we’ve been in this odd relationship for awhile now.” 

Although Kuroko knew Akashi wouldn’t see it he adjusted his grip on his blue cellphone and nodded. “For a few years now”

The two males tended to stay away from this subject but perhaps Akashi was finally ready to confront it. 

“We know we have feeling for each other that goes beyond friendship. I’m sure the others see it too. But we have never vocalized it.” It may have been Kuroko’s imagination but he could have sworn Akashi’s voice laugh a bit towards the end of his sentence. 

Kuroko’s heart sank. Were they really confronting this topic after dancing around it for years? “I know. A relationship with me would produce no heirs for your family and you know your father wouldn’t approve of it. You were worried for my safety and my feelings. We both know we can’t be together” 

Akashi really did laugh at this “It really was a redundant game we were playing. Being together, knowing we both wanted it but at the same time, tip toeing around the topic.” 

The sound of something falling was heard and Akashi as if on cue, started to cough again. “Ah, please ignore that. I was reaching for water and knocked over the glass.”

“Do you want me to come over?” 

“No I’m fine… but I appreciate your concern.” 

“Tetsuya?” 

That name. When Akashi was… his other self he always referred to Kuroko by that name. Now, even though he is ‘back’ he chose to continue calling Kuroko by his first name. Both of them didn’t comment on it. That being said, the way the other Akashi said his name and the way Akashi said his name carried a different air. 

“Yes?” 

“You have an exam tomorrow, right? Study and do well, it is your final year of high school after all.” 

Kuroko almost rolled his eyes. Almost. “I can’t tell who is mothering who right now.”

A gentle chuckle that Kuroko had come to love came from the other side. “True enough.” 

“Tetsuya?”

“Yes?”

“Have you been keeping well?” 

Kuroko found the question odd but nevertheless answered, “I am fine. I was actually studying before you called.”

The coughing returned but this time slightly more violent. Perhaps it was the just coughing, but another muffled sound could be heard in the background. “I must sound odd. You see, I was thinking about you and how much I care for you. From the bottom of my heart… I wish happiness upon you.”  
The smaller man’s eyes widened, Akashi really was vocalizing the words that they knew they weren’t allowed to say. Kuroko’s heart seemed to leap as Akashi continued to speak. 

“Tetsuya, you are a man that no one can hold back. You persevere and never give up. I don’t know when, but I found myself charmed by you and your strange spell of care. You wanted all of your friends to be happy and smile together and you worked hard to make that day happen. Tetsuya, you never gave up on me. Please stay true who you are.”

Akashi began to cough again “My fever is making me emotional,” he painfully laughed, sounding like he was swallowing. “You deserve the best. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to give it to you because of my own weakness.” 

….

Kuroko’s mind raced with every loving word that the other man poured from the core of his heart. Long ago had Kuroko convinced himself that these words would forever remain under lock and key. Was this a dream? It wasn’t Akashi’s fault that his position made it hard for them to be together. 

18 and 17 they are, it wasn’t as though there wasn’t any hope for them being together. As bleak as it may seem, the future holds infinite possibilities. 

“Akashi-kun you gave me all you could. You gave me your best… how could you say you weren’t able to give me the best? I care about you; I care about you a lot. From the small things you teach me everyday to the hope you give me. You were the one that gave me the chance for so many things, is that not you’re best?” 

A small huff of air filled a short silence. As silent as it could be, that fuzzy phone connection sound was obviously present but strangely loud.

Akashi’s breath hitched as he laughed softly and unevenly. 

“Tetsuya?”

“I love you” 

The line was cut. 

Kuroko stood frozen in place. The words that always hung in the air but were never spoken. Those three little words. A wave of emotion hit Kuroko once the significance of it meant. 

Smiling to himself Kuroko tried to calm his buzzing heart “I love you too.” how nice it felt to get those words off his chest. Kise would be happy to hear about this, it was plain to see that Kuroko and Akashi loved each other and at this point Kise was practically begging them to just spill. 

Fevers are good for something’s it seems. 

Still basking in overwhelming joy, Kuroko’s phone rung again. Was it Akashi? Taking a look at the caller ID reveled that it was Momoi. 

“Momoi-san?” The ghost boy answered. 

“Tetsu-kun… please turn on your TV and go to channel 24-” she hung up the phone abruptly and her voice sounded as though she had little breath left. 

Confused Kuroko fiddled with his TV remote and turned on the TV that his parents had gotten him for his 18th birthday. Turning to channel 24 he- 

The world stopped. Everything came to a painfully slow grinding halt. Like a wash was plastered over the world, everything became grey as Kuroko stood, frozen and wide eyed. Mortified. A shot to the heart would have been more forgiving than the display in front of Kuroko. 

“We are live at the Akashi manner! The large estate has been on fire for a few hours now, times can only be approximated. It seems assassins managed to get into the grand estate. Firefighters have gone in and so far only a few bodies have been recovered. 

Confirmed dead, Akashi Seijuro, the son of Akashi Masaomi and heir to the company of Akashi. It seems he only died recently but had already stopped breathing by the time the team had got to him. 

Reports say that aside from severe burns he was shot twice, once in the side and the other grazing his eye. Also, a large piece of the roof crushed the entire left side of his body, it was a miracle that he didn’t die instantly. The only unknown factor regarding his state, other than how he exactly received the wounds, remains the small smile embedded on his lips when we found him.” 

Eyes still wide tears fell from Kuroko’s ocean blue eyes “I love you too…”


End file.
